tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Blake as "Dirk" (Heroes vs. Villains)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 20:29 BlakeMegido ~BlakeMegi@pool-71-189-128-151.lsanca.dsl-w.verizon.net has joined #season7audition 20:29 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Blake Megido. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 20:29 Okay, hi! 20:30 My username is Blake Megido, and I am auditioning for Dirk. 20:30 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 20:30 Alright. 20:30 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 20:30 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:30 No, I don't. 20:30 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 20:31 No, I am not. 20:31 <@TDIFan13> C. What are you planning on doing differently with your character this season that hasn't been done in previous seasons? 20:32 I am planning to make Dirk more loose than he was in his previous season. 20:32 <@TDIFan13> Okay, awesome! What does that mean, specifically? 20:33 He seemed a bit strict and tense as an antagonist in his origin season. 20:33 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Cody. Please begin. 20:33 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Cody13 20:33 <@Cody13> Hey, dude man! 20:33 <@Cody13> What's up? 20:34 Hi. Who are you again? 20:34 <@Cody13> I'm one of your teammates, bro. 20:34 <@Cody13> Name's Cody! 20:34 <@Cody13> I was one of the original twenty-two, heh-heh. ;) 20:34 ...and I'm Celine Dion. I guess we all have dreams. 20:35 <@Cody13> Not sure what that means, but I was wondering if you wanted an alliance. :D 20:35 <@Cody13> Last season, you played a pretty good game! 20:35 <@Cody13> I like to think of myself as a strategist, too. 20:35 <@Cody13> Just... with untapped potential. 20:35 I see. 20:36 <@Cody13> So, what do you say, bro? 20:36 I would like to hear what you would do if you were in an alliance with me. 20:36 <@Cody13> Uhhh. 20:36 <@Cody13> Oh, we could take out Heather! 20:36 <@Cody13> And... do strategy stuff? 20:36 <@Cody13> Heh-heh. :D 20:36 Heather is...too pathetic. 20:37 <@Cody13> Pathetic?! 20:37 Anyone else? Any threats? 20:37 <@Cody13> Well, what about Ryan? He eliminated a lot of people... 20:37 Ryan is an attention hog. 20:37 I'm sure I could do something about that. 20:37 <@Cody13> Okay, then! 20:37 <@Cody13> Let's do it, dudeski. :D 20:38 Cody13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 20:38 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 20:38 <@TDIFan13> The final cast list will be posted on Monday, December 30 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin hours later at 6:00 PM EST. 20:38 <@TDIFan13> Please be prepared to roleplay at that time. You may leave now, and thanks for auditioning. 20:38 Thanks for giving me the chance. 20:38 BlakeMegido ~BlakeMegi@pool-71-189-128-151.lsanca.dsl-w.verizon.net has left #season7audition [] Second audition 16:27 BlakeMegido ~BlakeMegi@ip72-194-105-202.oc.oc.cox.net has joined #begin [] 16:27 <@Bigez> Hi, BlakeMegido. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 16:27 Hi! My username is Blake Megido, and I'm auditioning for Dirk Hoffman. 16:28 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:28 Alright. 16:28 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:28 Okay. 16:29 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:29 No, I do not. 16:29 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:30 I am not. 16:30 <@Bigez> C. What are you planning on doing differently with your character this season that hasn't been done in previous seasons? 16:30 Since I've studied Dirk's parts in the transcripts, I've seen that he was kind of a brat. 16:31 At the end of the season, he made some friends. 16:31 I am going to try to make him more of an antihero. 16:31 than a villain* 16:32 <@Bigez> right. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Beth. Please begin. 16:32 Bigez has changed nick to Beth| 16:33 <@Beth|> Oh. 16:33 <@Beth|> :$ 16:33 <@Beth|> Hey Dirk. 16:33 Um, hi? 16:33 <@Beth|> Please don't hurt me! 16:33 <@Beth|> D: 16:34 :/ Why exactly would I hurt you again? 16:34 <@Beth|> Because you were evil in season five! 16:34 What did you want? 16:34 <@Beth|> D: 16:35 Uh huh. 16:35 <@Beth|> And... 16:35 <@Beth|> Welll. 16:35 People can change. (conf) Not like I did. 16:35 <@Beth|> You're evil! 16:35 <@Beth|> D: 16:35 Yeah, okay. Get away from me, nerd girl. 16:36 <@Beth|> :'( 16:36 :@ 16:36 * Beth| runs off. 16:36 <@Beth|> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 16:36 <@Beth|> The final cast list will be posted on Monday, December 30 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin hours later at 6:00 PM EST. 16:36 <@Beth|> Please be prepared to roleplay at that time. You may leave now, and thanks for auditioning. 16:36 Alright. Thanks! 16:36 BlakeMegido ~BlakeMegi@ip72-194-105-202.oc.oc.cox.net has left #begin [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Two-part auditions